


not all treasure is silver and gold, mate

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/M, HEA, Halloween, Mentions To Pirates Of The Carribean, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Oral, Pirate Puns, Poe and Finn Ship Reylo, Rey Flashes Ben By Mistake, Rey's Tits Are Main Feature of This Story, dressing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: It's Rey's first Halloween and her friends, Poe and Finn get her to dress up as a sexy pirate. Little does she know, this is because a certain Ben Solo LOVES Pirates Of the Caribbean. Little does Ben know, that his night is going to take an embarrassing turn when Rey flashes him in the bathroom...things will never be the same. Drink up me hearties, yo ho.





	not all treasure is silver and gold, mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever_So_Reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).

> For the most beautiful person inside and out, [Ever-so-reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo)  
<3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this very ridiculous Reyloween fic.
> 
> Thank you to my beta who will remain anonymous until the anon has lifted, you are a queen.
> 
> Enjoy...

**Chapter One**

Rey hated Halloween —at least, she had until now. 

It was her first ever Halloween party, the first time in her life where she was getting to dress up, and she couldn’t be more excited. As a child growing up in the system, she had never been to parties, never had any decorations, never went out trick or treating. Instead, she would stay in her room, a chair pushed against the high window as she stood on it and watched the children all dressed up, their small bags in hand, filled with candy. It had looked so like much fun and she had wanted nothing more than to join in. Plutt, the asshole who looked—no,  _ dealt _ with her—wouldn’t let her go out. So, she would just stand and watch and dream of the day she could have fun on Halloween. And finally, the time had arrived. 

“I am not helping with that corset again. I swear to God, Rey, the problem is that you’re wearing a bra. The corset is underwired, you’re not supposed to have anything on underneath it,” Finn, her roommate and best friend, pointed out for the tenth time.

Rey rolled her eyes. She technically knew she wasn’t supposed to have a bra on, but to be honest, she felt exposed enough. Finn and Poe had decided to pull her into their couple’s costume. Of course, she had tried to talk them out of it, to no avail. Finn was going as Captain Jack Sparrow and Poe was going as Will Turner from The Pirates of the Caribbean movies, because apparently they ‘ship them together’ and even followed up with, ‘no pun intended.’ Which, made her some sort of sexy pirate princess. Not Elizabeth, because apparently they didn’t like her…which confused her, but nevertheless, she knew better than to venture further into their strange thinking. 

Rey looked herself up and down again in the long mirror; the outfit was completely ridiculous and she knew it would be attracting all the wrong types of attention. It was an off-the-shoulder red corset dress with long, ruffled sleeves and came up to her mid-thigh. Rey, being a little over average height, meant that it was much shorter than it needed to be. She wore a black threaded waistcoat over it, fishnet tights and boots so long that they reached above her knees. To finish the look off, she had an elaborate pirate’s hat sitting on top of her perfectly curled hair. It was safe to say, she was completely and utterly out of her comfort zone. She knew she looked good...but still, it was a lot. She even had a sword—like she was going to be fighting off a bunch of half-dead zombie pirates. 

“Okay, well, if I shouldn’t be wearing a bra, then you shouldn’t be wearing a mask! You had no problem picking out every detail of my outfit, but couldn’t even be bothered to get yourself the beard and eyeliner?” Rey motioned towards his face and laughed. 

He huffed, “You have a point—however, the mask came with the outfit and I like it. Like, I really like it, plus you know who else likes it? Poe. And later on, he wants me to keep the mask on when we f—”

“I will stop you right there. Did we not talk about the whole boundaries thing?” 

“You didn’t say that ten minutes ago when I was helping you with the corset and your tits were practically hanging out. I’m scarred, Rey. Scarred.”

Rey held her sword up towards him jokingly, and then Finn did it in return as they sparred, both of them giggling like school kids. 

Yes, this was her first proper Halloween and she decided she didn’t hate it, she  _ loved _ it.

* * *

“Will you stop pulling it down? Your bra keeps popping out and damn girl, it looks so uncomfortable!” Finn scolded as they walked up the two flights of stairs to Poe’s apartment. 

As soon as she had opened the door to the building, she’d had heard the thumping music and couldn’t help but wonder how his neighbours were so chill about the entire thing. Probably because most of them would be invited. 

“I’ll admit, the bra may have been a bad idea, and the corset might be making the wire of my bra stick into me...BUT I HAD NO CHOICE!” she replied as she pulled the dress up. “And just so you know, I am never wearing this again.” 

She meant it. Next year she would be picking her own outfit and she most definitely would not be getting swept up in Finn and Poe’s lame couple’s costume. 

“Look, I had a plan, okay? I didn’t want to tell you about it, but cards on the table; Ben Solo has a pirate fetish!”

Rey looked at him, deadpanned as the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together.

“Excuse me?”

“Okay, not a pirate fetish, I said that wrong. Ben Solo loves the movie. Like, he talks about it, a lot. It’s kind of weird, but still. So, me and Poe were talking about it and came up with the idea. He is going to go crazy for it.”

Rey could feel the hot anger as it crept up her body. She didn’t want Ben Solo’s attention. Well, she did. But, she was too scared to admit it or even act on anything. She had been working at Organa and Solo, the largest HR company in the city for just over a year, and she was crazy about the owner’s son. She had barely spoken five words to him, of course, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t completely into him and his large chest. 

“He’s going to be here?” Her heart started to beat faster in her chest, her self-consciousness getting the best of her. She wondered what he would think of her outfit, if he would like it, if he would even notice her. 

At work, he barely looked at the road she was on, but he was like that with everyone. The only person he vaguely entertained was Poe, which was only because they had grown up together and Poe didn’t give him another choice. Ben was a hard worker, dedicated to his job, hardly leaving his office. But, Rey could still remember the first time she saw him, when her eyes had landed on his handsome face. She’d immediately noticed his unkept hair that landed just under his ears, ears that weren’t in proportion with his face but gave Rey the underlying need to nibble on them. The sheer size of him should intimidate her, but it didn’t—it just made her want to hold onto him like a koala would a tree. 

But he was too good for her—and extremely uninterested. Anytime she tried to spark up a conversation, tried to get to know him better, he would leave, coming up with some lame excuse to get out of her presence. She didn’t even try anymore, not wanting to face the humiliation of his rejection all over again.

“Well duh, I mean, he is best friends with Poe.” 

“Yes, but he doesn’t do social events, does he?” 

“No, but he changed his mind...which is why, hello pirate costume!” Finn said excitedly and clapped his hands. 

Rey gulped, instantly wondering what he would be wearing, worrying that someone else would hit on him in front of her—or worse, that he would show up with a girlfriend, some big-boobed blonde that was a Victoria’s Secret model or something. She cringed, deciding that the only way she would be able to get through this was with a drink...or five.

* * *

  
  


The party was not going as well as she hoped—for one, there was absolutely no sign of Ben, and Poe and Finn were being the social butterflies they were born to be and were talking to people all around the apartment instead of her, and worst of all...her bra was making her so sore that it was almost at a point of making her pass out. 

The few vodka lemonades she had had initially helped, but now it was too much. Nothing would help except taking the goddamn thing off. She needed to find Finn and she needed him now. Her arms weren’t long enough to reach around and open her corset and she wasn’t waiting a moment longer.

Her face scrunched up and she searched the room, looking for the stupid Jack Sparrow mask that Finn had worn. It didn’t help that she was slightly inebriated and it took her way longer than it should of—because it looked ridiculous and would stand out anywhere.

“Yes! Finn!” Rey shouted, her eyes finally landing on her friend as she walked over to the other side of the room. He was standing against the wall, not talking to anyone, which was weird. He didn’t even look around when she shouted him again. 

Rey huffed and walked faster; she needed to make sure he wouldn’t disappear again. He was watching her, she could tell, but the fact he wasn’t moving towards her was annoying. “Finn! I need your help, like right this second.” 

She didn’t wait for him to answer, instead taking his leather-gloved hand in her own and pulling him down the crowded corridor. His hands felt large, larger than usual, but she didn’t focus on it—but wondered if maybe she had had a little bit more to drink than she had initially thought. 

Finally getting to the large bathroom at the bottom of the hall, she knocked on the door, happy when no one answered and pulled Finn inside. “Okay, you were totally right and I don’t need you to say I told you so or whatever, but I need to take this bra off, like now. I shouldn’t have worn it, I’m literally being suffocated and my tits need to be free.” 

Rey rambled on and wondered why he wasn’t answering her. It was weird, she had envisioned him telling her all the ways he was right, that he had told her over and over. He always did that—enjoyed his bragging rights. Instead, he just stood there, his hands rubbing together and his feet shuffling awkwardly.  _ Why does he look so tall? _ She thought and couldn’t help but think this costume did wonders for his body. He looked amazing. 

“Okay, can you like, help me, please? I seriously think I am going to pass out.”

He didn’t move and she huffed, wondering what the fuck his problem was.

“Finn. Can you undo the top of my corset at the back? Please?” 

He still didn’t move and she stomped her foot, like the absolute child that she was. It was frustrating that he was doing nothing, just standing there like a large statue. 

“Are you drunk? I told you the vodka jellies were a bad idea, and I am not dragging you up the stairs again. I mean it.”

She turned around and said quickly, “just the top, please Finn, I can’t breathe.”

She waited, ready to protest again when she felt finally his hands on her back. They were soft, careful, and it confused her slightly—the entire interaction did but she couldn’t be bothered pulling him up for it right now. All she wanted was this damn bra off. He started to unlace the back of the corset and she could feel the material begin to slack on her, and finally she felt comfortable again.  _ Finally _ . 

Once he had undone half of the laces, she pulled away and turned around to face him. “Now was that so hard?” she half-laughed and pulled down the front of the corset to show her bra, her hands going around her back to unclip it and she pulled it from her body, her breasts bare and her nipples pebbling slightly form the cool air. “God, that was so sore,” she groaned and massaged her breasts lightly, they had been pushed together so hard that they were aching. 

She would never, ever wear a bra with a corset again—ever. In fact, she would go as far to say she would just never wear a corset again. Why women put themselves through this pain, she would never know, and she winced imagining how sore it would have been if she had bigger tits. 

Finally, after feeling slightly better, she looked up at Finn, and her eyes nearly fell out of her sockets as she noticed the large bulge in his tight, leather trousers. Was he—? No, he couldn’t be. 

“Finn? What the fuck are you? Are you hard right now?” she stuttered, her head spinning at the fact that her gay best friend was hard from seeing her tits. He had seen them so many times, multiple times tonight in fact when she was getting ready, and he hadn’t even batted an eyelid. But now, now he was standing there with a raging boner and Rey didn’t quite know what to do. 

Her hands flew to her chest, covering her exposed breasts as she moved backward in horror. 

“Fuck, Rey,” Finn said, except, except it didn’t sound like Finn, nothing like him in fact. 

The horror she felt multiplying as she realised it wasn’t Finn in front of her. 

“Who the fuck are you, you absolute creep?!” she said angrily, still covering herself as she looked on. 

A beat passed, and then another before the person in front of her let out a deep breath, their hands coming up to the mask and pulling it from their face. 

And if she thought she was going to faint earlier, then she was positively sure she was now; because standing in front of her, their dick hard in their pants, was none other than Ben Solo...and his eyes were dark, wanting, and she knew she was fucked. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that did just happen...can things get any more awkward? We shall find out in part two...
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks,  
GHOST WRITER


End file.
